Power
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: Hannibal goes to collect Abigail from the hospital, he finds her being held against her will by one of the doctors. Hannibal thinks back to the time he lost Mischa, he get angry thinking about his sister and gets revenge for Abigail and Mischa.


Hi...This most likely have mistakes but nothing major I think. Please review! and this has a bit of gory (depends on your definition on gore)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hannibal had been asked by Alana to collect Abigail from the hospital because she was with someone. He had agreed right away not wanting Abigail to get hurt in any way, and she never will while he is around. He had thought about killing her to keep her mouth closed but he felt the same feeling he felt about his late sister Mischa, deep emotion that he had held on to with all his strength.

His car was parked outside of the hospital waiting for her to leave, but after twenty minutes she still had not come out to greet him with her warming smile. It was very rude of her to keep him waiting his long, Alana had told him Abigail knew that he would be arriving at eight thirty tonight.

He decided to leave his car and to walk into the hospital to find Abigail, he was sure that she had a valid reason for leaving him standing alone outside waiting for her. The reception was closed and only one or two hospital staff to greet him on their rounds settling the patients down for the night. Hannibal told them of his problem, they hadn't seen Abigail all day because Dr Myles Day was looking after her more often now.  
They pointed out her room and continued doing their rounds. The door was slightly open with muffed cries escaping from the opened door. The Cannibal looked through the door to see a middle aged man holding Abigail close to him as she tried to leave the room but unable to from his strong grip scaring her pale skin a deep red and purple. He squeezed her cheek mumbling things into her ear as she cried.

They held him back as he tried to escape to help his defenceless sister. They gripped her flesh pulling it to see if she was worth it. Hannibal could only sense things were not going to end well, his innocent mind could not comprehend their sickening thoughts. They pulled at her small chubby cheeks making her squirm away but to no luck, their grip was too strong for the child no matter how hard she tried.

Their smiles showed him she was right for them, but he still did not understand why her, why now? The men had complained about not eating for days and that the children were not helping them in any way, it's not like they were really going to eat her like a small lamb, Hannibal thought.

They pulled Hannibal away, they laughed at his failed attempts to save his sister from the other men who were grasping her tender flesh. He looked at her like a lion looking at a scared rabbit, pure hate and hunger.  
He walked her outside, Hannibal heard her small steps barley crunching the snow under her feet before the movement stopped. They let Hannibal go when the sound of a bullet assaulted all of their ears. More tears ran down his face, he had learned from only days ago that the disturbing sound takes away the lives away from people you love, his parents shot dead only days ago but they were no longer on his mourning mind Mischa was. The savages came inside with meat, fresh meat. Hannibal cried harder as his innocence and childhood ended.

He had watched his mother and father get shot in front of his naïve eyes and now he had let them steal the heart beat of his baby sister, only five and her life gone so they could eat another meal.  
Hannibal stormed into the room pushing the door away as he walked quickly to save Abigail. The monster holding her let her go when Hannibal walked closer, his smile still lingering on his disgusting face that deserved no pity or kindness. He stood inches away from Hannibal, he was shorter and fatter than Hannibal but still thought he could take Hannibal.

Hannibal ordered Abigail to leave the room and go sit in the car and wait, she did but only after seconds of debating whether to or not. When she left the disgusting excuse of a man walked slowly away from Hannibal, placing his weigh on the bed.

"Don't pretend you don't like them young, why would a man in an expensive suit and flashy car come to a psychiatric hospital to collect a pretty little girl who couldn't fight men like us off her." He laughed again standing up straight, Hannibal pushed his blazer off his shoulders and placing it on the bed that she once sat scared clawing away from the man Hannibal loathed.

He laughed sent him back to his childhood, the laugh that escaped his lips while he held onto Mischa's hands walking her out of the door to end her small life before it had started. Hannibal lost control gripping the small metal scape he kept in his pocket for emergency. The blade sliced through the skin of his cheek making half a Glasgow smile. He began to scream when blood poured out of the cut he had created, this was only the beginning. The savage slide down the wall placing his blood stained hand down the wall creating a hand painting down the moss green walls. Hannibal walked closer, bending down to glide his scape against the other side of his face creating the full effect. His eyes were pleading for Hannibal to stop, to give him mercy, he now unable to scream he clutched Hannibal's blazer. The power flowed through him, this is why he does what he does, to avenge his family and to feel the power he deserves.

Next were the hands he abused Abigail with when he walked though the door. He grasped one of his dirty hands in his strong hands holding it still as he pushed the piece of metal all the way through, clasping it the other side and pulling it though. Hannibal pushed his forearm against his neck when he tried to move, he would move his arm slightly giving the tiniest piece of valuable oxygen he needed before pushing his arm harder stopping him from breathing, the air slowly leaving his lungs quicker than Hannibal let him replace it.  
His eye slowly closing but Hannibal wasn't finished, he stabbed the gap between his knee and thigh bone waking him instantly. His eyes open searching and pleading why. Hannibal took pity on him.

"I'm not going to kill you..." the pitiful man sighed a thank you through his sliced cheeks "you are going to kill yourself." Hannibal explained passing him the knife and pulling his wrist to his neck. When he didn't Hannibal let go of his wrist to collect the pure lemon juice Abigail enjoyed to drink and throwing it onto the savage's face. After seconds of deep intense pain he cut his own neck.

Hannibal stood happy at the outcome, he would not collect his organs, he didn't have enough time. He watched the body slump, his memory is the only thing he will have later on in life so he savers the feelings, power, smells, blood and lemon juice, sights, success. He retrieved his blazer and walked down the corridor of the hospital ignoring the screams of the nice old woman who helped him earlier.

He saw Abigail had followed his orders, she sat in his car sleeping, snuggling one on his coats close to her face with a small smile on her face. He will always protect her like he couldn't protect Mischa when he was weak but now he was strong and in control. He got in to the car and placed a hand on her thigh waking her from her slumber. She had a small sweet smile on her face, love in her eyes. After her father's death he replaced him like she replaced Mischa.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently noticing the blood on his expensive suits but didn't ask him about it.  
"We are going to go away for a bit, how does Europe sound?" he pulled out of the drive away of the hospital and drove to the airport where is private plane sat in lock up for moments like this.

"Great! Good job I got all my clothes!" she smiled, he was happy that she was happy and excited to leave the country with him. He will teach her the language of the country they stop in, he will home school her everything she needs to know until she needs to leaves him, like a father giving his daughter the gift he could never had reserved.

He will miss Will but this is from the best for all three of them. When it's a better time he will visit Will to tell him why he had to take Abigail and say his good byes properly but now he focused his attention on the sleeping girl beside him.


End file.
